The present invention relates to a hinge assembly and, more particularly, to a three-piece hinge assembly for supporting a two-panel window in a frame.
Window units in construction vehicles and the like have been configured with two panels supported in a door frame with a hinge between them. In a typical arrangement, one of the window panels can be opened completely by pivoting through about 180° and being held in the open position by a suitable latching mechanism, which is often connected through the other window panel. The second window panel may also be capable of opening but typically only pivoting through 10-30° to avoid interfering with the other window panel.
In order to form such a hinge, the hinge may include structure for attaching the hinge to the door frame as well as two pivoting components including glass channels to support the glass panels. An exemplary prior art hinge is shown in cross section in FIG. 1. The multiple components of the hinge are connected together by aligning generally circular staggered elements affixed at ends of the hinge components to receive a pin, about which the components are pivotable. While such hinges effectively perform their intended function, there are significant difficulties in assembling the components and long machining times associated therewith. As such, manufacturing costs are increased. In order to eliminate such problems, there have been commercial prior art systems developed, such as the “Roton” system that utilizes pinless hinges by providing cooperating gear elements attached to the panels. Such prior art pinless systems, however, are typically complicated, and prior art two-component hinges are not capable of more than 140° relative movement with respect to each other.